Darkness falls
by OokamiHimeMawata
Summary: One-Shot Basic girl meets boy girl marrys boy girl and boy become deatheaters girl dies boy is sad. enjoy


Happiness everywhere I look, this sight makes me sick.  
I try to find a compartment to myself, and finally I come upon one.  
I walk in and sit down, enveloped in silence.  
I love silence, darkness and solitude.  
That's my perfect world.  
I hear the door to my compartment slide open.  
A first year boy walked in.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," The boy says as he looks at me. "I didn't think anyone was  
in here." He turned to leave.  
For some reason I don't know I call out to him.  
  
"Wait, you can sit with me if you want."  
  
He looks at me with curious eyes, but sits down across from me.  
  
"Where you looking for somewhere to escape the happiness also."  
  
The boy just nods, this is probably weird. After all, I am a 3rd year and he is only a 1st. But I remember what it was like as a 1st year. Not even my brother sat with me. That was when I first started to believe that all I  
could confide in was silence, darkness and solitude.  
  
"Yes I was," He answers, "How can people be so happy? With everything going on, how can they find a reason to be happy? I don't know what to do. There  
is nothing to confide in, I can't trust the light."  
  
"Would you like me to let you in on my secret?" I ask him.  
  
"Sure." He agrees.  
  
"Look to the dark, breath the dark and coldness, embrace it. Don't turn to  
the light. It will get you no where. We can take in the dark together."  
  
"Alright, Lets walk the paths of darkness together." He agrees.  
  
The train stops and we stand up.  
  
"Before we go," the boy said. "When did you first turn to the dark?"  
  
I smiled a little, "In my first year when I was possessed by the memories of Tom Riddles diary. He took me into the chamber of secrets, and there. I  
fell in love with him and embraced the darkness. I am not quite in love  
with him anymore though, it has become admiration over the last year."  
  
"Did you say Tom Riddle?" the boy asks in amazement.  
  
"Yes...What's your name?" I ask.  
  
"Daiye(pronounced Die)Myst Riddle." He answer's me.  
  
"Riddle?" I ask breathlessly.  
  
"Yes." He confirms. "What's your name?" He asks me.  
  
"Ginny Weasley." I answer.  
  
"Well we should probably head out toward the school."  
  
"Oh, and,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Welcome to the dark side Daiye."  
  
"Good to be here."  
  
And with that we left the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During the ceremony I hear the Professor call.  
  
"Riddle, Daiye."  
  
He barely has the hat on his head when it calls out.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
I inwardly groan and look around. He is the last first year, and the feast  
starts. I eat a little bit, then I go to the Gryffindor Prefect for the  
password, and I leave for the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*7 years later*  
  
I was married to Daiye 3 months ago. Needless to say I have been disowned by my family. I have also dyed my hair black to hide the Weasley red hair,  
and turned my brown eyes purple. I believe the final battle will begin  
tomorrow, and I must be ready. The day after we got married we became deatheaters, and two of the dang best deatheaters lord Voldemort had ever had. I am going to sleep now and have the nightmares off a thousand demons as I have had every night since I have become a Deatheater. But until then  
I say good night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*The next morning*~  
  
I wake up to the sound of people shouting curses and the thud of people falling to the ground, as their souls leave their body lifeless. I jump up and run to the window, the battle has begun. Suddenly my door bursts open  
and a man comes in.  
  
"Masesperna"  
  
The curse comes at me as I jump to the side and my side table exploded in  
purple flames.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" I hiss and I run out of the room as the green light hits  
the man and he falls dead.  
I flew outside to the battle field. I look around and see Daiye, I run  
toward him dodging curses as I go. I am almost to him and I see someone  
behind him about to curse him.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" I yell and the man falls, dead.  
  
"Expelliarmus" Someone yells from behind me, and my wand flies out of my hand. They come up behind me. As I reach in my robes and produce a 7 inch ling knife and spin around stabbing her several times. I look at my hands,  
stained red with the blood of the light. I run, run away to anywhere. I went to an alley, and, someone comes up behind me, I whirl around and see.  
Ron, my brother.  
  
"I can't believe you Ginny. How could you go to the dark side?"  
  
"And Ron, How come you are on the light?"  
  
"Because! Everyone knows that the light will win. Voldemort will be  
vanquished and the deatheaters shall go back in the shadows to hide."  
  
"What is it is the other way around Ron?"  
  
"It wont be."  
  
"How do you know?" I ask coldly.  
  
"Because I have faith."  
  
"Faith. Who needs faith? When you can be part of something great? You and your.faith. If your faith was so great you could move mountains. You might even be able to beat me in a duel. Your faith is not so great." I say, He whips out my wand and thrusts it at me. then pulls out his own. I catch my  
wand and look at him incredulously and he answers my thoughts,  
  
"Lets duel. To the death." He says.  
  
"I accept." I say and grip my wand. 'This should be easy.' I think.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled.  
  
I dodged and ran to the right side.  
  
"Serpensorcia" I say as a king cobra comes out of my wand, and coils up and  
around his legs.  
  
"Malbresco" He says and there is a flash of light and, the snake slithers  
away.  
  
"Casestera"  
  
A blast of red light comes at me and throws me back. I collide with a brick  
wall, I get up with a blinding headache.  
  
'Time to end this." I think angrily.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" I scream.  
  
The green light goes right at him. I close my eyes as I hear the familiar  
thud of a body hitting the ground. As I open my eyes to the sight of my brother laying on the ground. His eyes open and lifeless with a blank look in them. I feel the tears well up in my eyes as I run from the alley. I run  
to the battle field. Many have fallen. I find Hermione and run to her.  
  
"Hermione!" I cry.  
  
"Ginny." She hisses. "What do you want?"  
  
She sees my tear ridden face and a flash of sympathy swept through her  
face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I grab her arm and try to pull her. She yanks her arm back.  
  
"You think I will go with you after you went to the dark side? For all I know you are taking me into a trap!" She yells. A deatheater comes up and  
is about to kill Hermione.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" I yell.  
  
And take her to the alley where Ron is.  
  
"Look Hermione!" I yell, setting her down and pointing at Ron's dead body.  
  
"Look, look at what I did to Ron! It was me! I killed my own brother!"  
  
Hermione ran to Ron and hugged him. She whipped around at me, whipped out  
her wand and pointed it at me. I heard footsteps. And then I heard two  
voices yell.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
I turned around to see Daiye and then turned to see Hermione fall before darkness fell and all was quiet and peaceful, and I forgot my pain and went  
on.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*3 days later*~  
  
This is Daiye. Ginny died 3 days ago by Hermione. Her brothers wife after  
she killed him. I avenged her by killing Hermione. Our side won. Lord Voldemort took over and the dark ages ensued once again. I knew my Ginny would be glad. For Harry Potter had died at the Dark Lords hand. Although  
our great friend Draco Malfoy was killed in the siege. We still emerged  
victorious. And this is where I shall end this.analogue. Good bye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well everyone I hope you liked this one And I am sorry if this is a 'Mary Sue' I am not sure if it is.but anywho. Please review If you want.. Well  
this is a one shot so that is the end good bye.  
  
~Meroko~ 


End file.
